Mia
If you're looking for the other Yandere-chan, visit Ayano Aishi's page. Mia 'is the main character in a visual novel called ''Yandere-Chan, made using the Ren'Py Engine. A game about a popular girl who recognizes the Player when they transfer to her school. Bio Appearance Mia is described by her classmates as being really cute and attractive. She has a pale complexion with large lemon eyes, and pale blue hair mostly brushed over her right shoulder with a smaller amount on the left. Her thick bangs go past her eyes, and she has two cowlicks. She wears white hair clips. Mia is shown in her school uniform, composed of a white shirt beneath a purple vest, a black bow-tie, and a darker purple pleat skirt. Personality Mia is wise and very talented, especially as a cook. But according to her classmates, she is also hard to approach and is unattached, seemingly withdrawn and difficult; to the point if someone could cause her to open up it would be an achievement. Others think of her as very admirable and respect her, or outright claim she's weird and avoid her. Her straight-faced and innocent appearance keeps others from realizing she lacks the assumed heart of gold and has a cruel and darkened mind. She isn't shy despite her behavior, instead being completely indifferent with little care or concern for anyone else. She is far from sympathetic with a cruel sense of humor, mocking others by acting innocent after they have just done something that would later cause them pain or suffering, then rubbing salt into the wounds after they are unable to do anything about it. If Mia manages to find someone she likes or recalled fondly, she is liable to latch onto them. She is also shown to have a blood fetish and orgasms when in private, licking the blood and admiring it. Her strange quirk can also cause her to get violently angry should someone tamper with the object the blood is on. She is also the type to lash out if someone she likes forgets who she is. Background The game starts with the player appearing as a new school student. Mia quickly got their attention, and they got hers when she later approached them to bring up knowing them from the past. While the player struggles to remember Mia they find her to be strange, but cute at times. The most common events that trigger in each of the routes include: *Mia and the Player bonding at the Train Station *The Player trying to include Mia within the group of friends they make. *Mia asking if she is remembered. Victims Mia mainly targets the Player Character. But she has no problem attacking others if she feels they are in the way. 'Player Character - '''Mia will strike the Player if they anger her or show any sign of devoting their attention to something else. She can poison them with no motive, or fly into a rage and stab the Player repeatedly if they get her name wrong. She also stabs them whenever they get distracted by their watch in one route, or if she catches them washing their blood off of the calculator. In another Route she will push them in front of a train, and in a non-standard ending, if the Player hasn't done anything wrong by that point they will accept her offer to hang out at her place, where it is implied she kills them or keeps them locked up for the rest of their life. If the player manages to avoid the other bad endings near the end of the game and makes the wrong decision, she will commit a murder-suicide by grabbing the Player and force them out of the school window with her. '''Friends - '''The most common ending "Poison" starts with Mia joining the group for lunch. With the Player character complimenting her wonderful cooking skills, she is requested to let the others try it and she agrees. She appears as awkward as normal, but everyone is happy when she seems to be enjoying herself. But one-by-one the friends begin to get sick and she offers to get help and leaves the room. When the Player notices something is wrong, Mia begins to make fun of them and explains that she never got help, she only left to kill anyone who could stand as a witness, tried to get near the room, or try to get help. She takes her time to mock and play innocent in answering the Player, knowing they will die shortly. Another ending route results in the friends being poisoned like before, but unlike the first one the Player character isn't one of the victims. Instead they are left watching their friends suffer as Mia criticizes their mistakes in trying to get others involved in their relationship. This ending appears to be less-common. Weapon In most attacks, Mia wielded a pair of scissors. She also had a fondness for poisoning- most likely because of her enjoyment of seeing others suffer. During the course of the game, the Player will note how peculiar she is with food, and whenever she offers to share it she hesitates and they can spot her checking it. This was revealed to be because she makes ''two sets of food and packs lunch very specifically to ensure the Player only gets the poison if they upset her. In the main ending she uses Ravioli to do it, making the harmless side green, and half-poisoning the white side. In another ending she will use Omelette. Relationships '''Player - '''Mia claims she's known them for a long time, but the Player barely knows her. While they agree with their classmates in that she's weird and annoying, the Player is also patient and kind towards her, and are shown to be sympathetic. They also act as a moral guardian and will sternly call her out on her behavior. '''Classmates - '''Everyone seems to like Mia, but they remain distant because of how shy she seems to be. She had no interest in them at all. '''Friends - '''Mia acts like she does in class around them, but they soon interpret her behavior as a sign she may actually like them when she appears to start opening up to them thanks to the Player. In reality, she just thought they had to be gotten rid of because they were in her way. Death Mia dies in one route when she commits a murder-suicide with the Player. Quotes *"It's wrong! It's wrong! It's wrong! It's wrong! It's wrong!"' Trivia *Mia's full name was never stated in the game but according to artwork on Zero-Q's (the author) DeviantArt page, her full name is "''Mia Murakami". *In the Good Ending of the game, it is revealed that Mia lost her parents in a plane crash some years prior to the game. This is hinted to have something to do with her mental state. *She is referred to as Yandere-chan during the Good Ending route, when the player character realizes they love Mia and promises to stay by her side. Gallery Category:Blue Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Game Yandere Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Scissors User Category:Poison User Category:Living